Death And Its Angel Rushun
by bestatgirl56
Summary: RUSSIA X HUNGARY! It will get more disturbing, read at own risk After the cold war and Hungary's indepdence from Russia, she finds herself as confused as ever. She gets terrible flashback and feels like hell. One winter morning she goes for a walk and finds none other than the man with her heart, Russia.


OKay so most of you have read my Pruhun, if not READ IT I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET! But read this and you will fall in love!

* * *

Elizaveta looked up at the small window in her room. She smiled slightly at the warm sunlight pouring in. She stood and was hit by the memories of it all. The torture, the enslavement, and the war. She had tried to forget it all, but it had been hard. When she tried to talk about it, no one had wanted to listen. Not even Prussia. Russia, Austria and Prussia had all left her.

This was her old room at Austria's. It held too much, this was where she was taken; this was where she had returned after the long year or so. She couldn't remember how long she had been there. But the once warm sun became a killing light. She changed into her winter clothes and left the painful room.

As she left the house she felt a pain in her chest. She looked down and winced. She lifted the collar of her dress and looked at the small circle in her chest. The stiches had been removed a few days ago. She placed her collar back down and left the house.

The snow, wind, and cold hit against her body like a thousand knives stabbing her. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she thought of Russia. She picked up a bit of the snow and let it melt in her hand as she walked down the road. She'd left her feet do the talking today.

She had kept walking until she ended up in the ruin that was once where Russia once lived. She walked in the rubble and froze when she saw a figure. She fell to her knees as they stood. Russia. Her knees hit a piece of wood that slammed against another with a loud sound. He turned and saw her. She was sure, in the box that he kept in his ever so large pocket, her heart had stopped.

He walked over to her and smiled. She looked up and was hit hard by the power of the memory.

_It had been three weeks or so since Elizaveta had declared freedom from Russia. They had fought for that long and she had finally defeated him. He lay there, with a wicked smile on his face. Elizaveta stood over him, panting and bleeding. He grabbed her legs and pulled her down. He pinned her to the ground and smiled. He brushed some hair out of her face and cut away the small strip of fabric covering her chest. He stroked her skin for a minute and started to cut a small circle around where her heart hid. He left a small piece of skin uncut and pushed the now dead skin away. His eyes lit up and he stroked the beating muscle. "It's lovely Eliza." He cooed darkly._

_Her face tangled with torment, pain as he wrapped his pale fingers around it carefully. He pulled and her screams filled the clearing. It echoed off the buildings and streets, he smiled wider. He took out a small box from his pocket and put it inside. _

"_Your heart is forever mine." He said and left._

And now, she was once again kneeling before him. She took a shaky breath and noticed his smile was the same as when he took her heart. He kneeled in front of her and turned her around. He pulled her into his lap and covered her left eye. "Become one, da?" He asked her softly and put his hand in her socket and pulled her eye out. She screamed and held her face. He took her eye in his open hand and held it like glass. He tore out his eyes and turned her head. He opened her eye lids softly and stared into the now bloody nothingness. He pushed his violet eye into her socket and smiled. He opened his and put her green eye in his socket.

Her tears mixed with blood as she blinked, getting used to her new eye. She could still see through both of them, but they were different colors. She stared at him in horror and he hugged her, "You are forever mine, I love you." He whispered and nuzzled himself into her neck.

He looked up at her, "It's been so lonely without your body… Now, now. Don't cry." He wiped her tears.

He took her head in his hands softly and pushed it against his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair. He looked up at him and he smiled softly. He brought his head down to hers and whispered, "I'm going to take your lovely sanity."


End file.
